the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Partners in crime
partners in crime is the fourth episode of Walter and the louds Plot Walter decided to get back to his old job as a con artist but soon have an unexpected visit from an old partner Synopsis Prologue The episode starts with Walter walking with amber, cookie and Cristina until Walter notices a lonely boy that looks like a hobo and convinced the girls to be nice to him, he then run off to meet the poor boy as the intro begins Act1 Walter walked home from Amber' s house and saw the loud kids doing jobs in different places and ask Rita and Lynn Sr about what's going on which is helping them with the bills. Walter then gets bored went to watch tv, soon the loud kids told him that he needs to help them prevent the house from being taken away by the irs., so Walter told them about his old job from Jefferson city but didn't get to finish since the louds got bored. The next day, Walter introduces Rico to the viewers.( my best friend felon) The boys then do a montage of themselves doing cons to get money which amazed the loud family, they tries to ask Walter about his job but he and Rico went off to do more cons. By the end of the day, the duo split the money and went their separate ways, Walter is then encountered by a stranger who reveals himself as rob McClain much to everyone's confusion Act2 After rob finally got Walter to remember him, Walter got suspicious and ask what he's doing in royal woods, rob then tries to prove that he turn over a new leaf by trying to befriend the loud family much to Lynn Jr's annoyance. After making the louds more suspicious, Walter lead him to his room so they can catch up on stuff, soon Walter gets serious and ask rob what's he really doing in royal woods and Rob then ask him bring back their old partnership in song( remember the old days) which Walter reluctantly agrees to. Soon they did a montage of themselves doing cons In order to get money which Walter's friends are shocked about and told him that rob is not a good friend. However Walter just left when they're trying to tell the truth. The next evening, rob lead Walter to the royal woods bank and tricked him into robbing it and join the dark side, Walter then refused causing a furious rob to push him aside and escape with a bag of money Act3 Walter rush to tell everyone about what happened and they all scolded him for his naivety. They then agree to help him fix his mess, after finding rob's location, Walter and Rico tries to get the money back but they got defeated before rob trapped everybody but Walter who soon gets mad and fought his former friend after he tries to make him break down. Their fight then gets crazier and insane until rob gets caught in a bus accident before it's revealed that he's still alive. After Walter rescues his friends and girlfriend, Walter and Rico promise not to be con artist ever again and they all decided to go to Lynn's table which the episode ends with before the end credits Cast *Walter Jenkins: Danny Jacobs *Lori loud: Catherine tabers *Leni loud: liliana mumy *Luna loud: nika futterman *Luan loud: Christina pucelli *Lynn loud: Jessica diccicio *Lincoln loud: tex Hammond *Lucy loud: Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: grey delisle *Lola loud: grey delisle *Lisa loud: Lara Miller *Lily loud: grey delisle *Lynn Sr: Brian stephanek *Rita loud: Jill Talley *Amber mulligan: Betsy sodaro *Cristina Turner: Tara strong *Cookie qt: Lara Miller *Rico emundo: Keith Ferguson *Rob McClain: Tim curry Mr. Grouse don't have any lines in this episode Trivia #This is the first debut of both Rico and Rob #Rob used to be Walter's partner when they were kids #Walter used to be a con artist #Walter and Rob's fight is similar to the first chicken fight in family guy #Amber lampshaded that it's the first time she include a boy in her clique #The loud kids are doing their jobs from the loud house episode tripped Songs included My best friend felon: sung by Walter and Rico Remember the old days: sung by Rob McClain Scores Amber' s welcome song (instrumental): Amber's official theme Good morning: by sweet dandy Montage music (boneless ) : arranged by David Newman and Michael giacchino Walter vs rob: by Michael giacchino References Tripped: The loud kids are doing their jobs from this episode of the loud house Irs: the company is mentioned My best friend felon: this song referenced my best friend brother from victorious Remember the old days: this song referenced the song with the same name Family guy: the fight between Walter and Rob is similar to the first chicken fight from this show